uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Llandudno railway station
0.183 | usage1213 = 0.154 | usage1314 = 0.315 | usage1415 = 0.312 | usage1516 = 0.300 | 21 = | gridref = SH783819 | dft_category = E }} Llandudno railway station serves the town of Llandudno, Wales, and is the terminus of a long branch line from on the Crewe to Holyhead North Wales Coast Line. The station is managed by Arriva Trains Wales, who operate all trains serving it. Llandudno Victoria station, the lower terminus of the Great Orme Tramway, is a 15 minute walk from the main station. History The first station and the branch line was constructed by the St. George's Harbour and Railway Company and opened on 1 October 1858.The trains at first ran to and from Conwy station until the completion of Llandudno Junction station. The line was soon absorbed by the London and North Western Railway, which in turn became part of the London, Midland and Scottish Railway in 1923. Vaughan Street in Llandudno was also laid out in 1858 as the station approach road. As the first station had become inadequate to cope with increasing usage, the present Llandudno station buildings and frontage together with five platforms and an extensive glass roof were erected in 1892 and the station still has the Victorian carriage road between the two principal platforms. Platforms 4 & 5 have been disused since 1978 and the tracks have now officially been declared out of use. The southernmost half of the glass roof was removed some decades ago, and the remainder was substantially cut back again in 1990. Half of the station frontage (including the former waiting and refreshment rooms) that had been disused for years was demolished in May 2009. The station retains its semaphore signalling and manual signal box. Facilities In recent years, plans were unveiled for the transformation of the station into a Transport Interchange, which would involve the demolition of the disused part of the frontage and the introduction of new passenger facilities. Following the provision of funding, reconstruction began in 2013 and the £5.2 million scheme was completed in the summer of 2014."Llandudno's new £5.2m railway station"North Wales Daily Post article 23 July 2014; Retrieved 13 January 2017 The work includes a 130 space car park, a glazed concourse, a bus interchange, new taxi rank, and a shop/cafe. There are also a new entrance and improvements to the platforms. The ticket office is staffed part-time (08:30-15:00 weekdays, 09:15-15:45 Saturdays, 10:00-17:30 Sundays in July and August only). A self-service ticket machine is provided for use outside these times and for collecting advance purchase tickets. There are also toilets and a waiting room on the concourse. Train running information is provided by digital information screens, posters and automated announcements. Step-free access is available to all platforms.Llandudno station facilities National Rail Enquiries Services * Arriva Trains Wales provides an hourly service to Manchester Piccadilly via Colwyn Bay, Rhyl, Prestatyn, Flint, Chester and Warrington. Two daily services on this route (including the last train each evening) run to Crewe rather than Manchester and certain trains are extended through to .GB National Rail timetable December 2016 Edition, Table 81 * Arriva Trains Wales also operates an hourly shuttle (with some afternoon gaps) to Llandudno Junction which connects with services to Bangor & Holyhead and for services to Birmingham New Street, London and South Wales. They also operate one weekday direct service from Llandudno to via without any change being required at Llandudno Junction. * ATW provides four trains per day along the Conwy Valley Line serving Llanrwst, Betws-y-Coed and Blaenau Ffestiniog.GB NRT December 2016 Edition, Table 102 *On summer Sundays (May to September in the current timetable) ATW operate a (roughly) half-hourly shuttle service to Llandudno Junction until early evening. In addition, two trains a day run down the Conwy Valley Line to Blaenau Ffestiniog. *Virgin Trains (West Coast) used to run a direct afternoon service to London Euston, but this service was discontinued at the December 2008 timetable change - it instead now terminates at Chester. |next=''Terminus'' |route1=Arriva Trains Wales Conwy Valley Line|route2=Arriva Trains Wales North Wales Coast Line |col= }} Notes Further reading * * * External links * Llandudno and North Wales Train Services 1947 and 2003 * Virgin Trains restore through London to Llandudno Service Category:Railway stations in Conwy County Borough Category:Former London and North Western Railway stations Category:Railway stations opened in 1858 Category:Railway stations served by Arriva Trains Wales Railway station